Husband and Wife
by XoiCullen
Summary: Edward wants to be a husband. Simple yes? Not. When Edward mets his dream girl he realizes his dreams are harder than he thought. Bella like her mother is free willed and likes to party can Edward persuade the outgoing beauty, or is a relationship between the two impossible
1. You wanna be what

**Disclaimer:/I do not own Twilight any recognizable characters and scenes belong to SM.**

So you wanna be a husband? Yes I know it's weird, but it's what I've always wanted.

A family a wife kids love like you and dad have.

So first step my career I have to support said family one day.

Edward you do realize your talking marriage and your only 18.

Yes mom but it's what I know what I want what I'm gonna try to get.


	2. Life on hold

**Disclaimer:/I do not own twilight any recognizable characters and scenes belong to SM.**

 _ **Heres a longer chapter hope you I would like reviews criticism or other wise and the chapter begins.**_

*********EpOv

Of course as a freshmen in college, I couldn't find a girl willing to marry me or quite frankly wanted children. But new day right. Not.

I've had the same routine for the last three years. After college which was basically the same without much time to do anything other than work. I've been working at the Seattle limit hospital for the last 3 years straight out of college. It's been 9 years since that talk with my mom I've only dated about 6 girls since then and unfortunately for possibly the most willing guy on the planet earth and I still haven't found the one. My current girlfriend Lauren definitely isn't the one overall she's not a bad person,she's a bit of a bitch she gossips like teenagers believed or not she still subscribes to teen magazine she a nurse at the hospital we met about a year and a half ago. And though she's not that bad she's in no offense simple dare I say predictable. I need a spark in my boring life,but unfortunately living in Seattle doesn't seem to be coming anytime soon maybe I should go on a vacation.

************* **BpOv**

I cannot believe I took that job in Seattle! I've been in Forks for all of 2 weeks and I've been bord out of my mind. This is nothing like California. Thank goodness I hadn't earned my degree in Seattle or Forks. Oh the horrid, imaging having nothing to do with the free time I didn't use for sleep. Sounds like a nightmare. Besides training to be a doctor isn't fucking easy any ways. But hey I got a job straight out of college at 24 I fully plan on retiring by the time I'm 40 I'm gonna travel the world and literally just have the best time and get fucked up. Great for me I'm not looking to settle down. In fact it would take a helluva man to get me to settle down or hell a direct intervention from god. What can I say I generally like the single life. Besides it'll give me something to do in this boring as hell town

 **So I gave two POVs and a little taste of Bella's wilder character next I'll give a closer look into Bella's life as well as Eddie and Bella meeting**

 **Please review and let me know how I did**


	3. And So They Meet

**Disclaimer:/I do not own Twilight any recognizable characters and scenes belong to SM.**

 _ **Here's chapter three I promise the story gets better after they meet. I want to thank my reviewer and please keep reviewing they make me smile and update faster. On another note enjoy.**_

 _ *********************************************************************************************************************** There is a slight sexaul reference near the end when they meet**_

 _ *********************BPOV...**_

"Isabella Swan". _The headmaster speaks into the microphone. Finally, finally my hard work, sleepless nights, and limited partying,(of course_ the _low point of college), had finally paid off. When my name was called, and I accepted my diploma up on that humongous_ _stage_

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

ugh. Stupid fucking alarm clock.

In college I used to wonder if my hard work little to no partying and early mornings would be worth it. In some ways yes it is but, oh my god do I hate early mornings. I despise oh is it early. But work sometimes require that. Gotta do what you gotta do,even if it is a pain.

Now I'm a fairly laid back kind of person I have a temper compliments of my father and though I know I'm at least pretty who am I kidding I'm totally fucking gorgeous, I have never and will never wear makeup, and I rarely dress up without a purpose.

Main purpose being to party. Even then I just rock tight ass jeans and Cami the girliest things in my closet. I don't have bad taste in clothing. I just hardly care. So cases like today since I'm meeting my boss and shift manager I'm glad that I have an overbearing fashionista sister like best friend. She took me shopping against my will in august and I wouldn't touch a cloth of the clothes. I can be pretty stubborn I guess you could say it coincides with my temper. But now only a month later Im thanking god for a friend like Alice the just as stubborn but sweet best friend of mine.

Thanks to Alice of course today's outfit consist of a gold shimmer soft pink top a grey high waist pencil skirt a thin black belt, and because I can hardly walk on a flat surface and those beautiful gray pumps are out of the question I chose simple gray ankle boots flat at the bottom of course. Not exactly boring but professional. Looking in the mirror I only have one thought I would totally rock the soccer mom look.

So far I've learned my boss is a total ass. Oh and I'll have the morning afternoon shift six to two.

"You know I happen to think you are a very beautiful women." Mr ass addresses me

I chuckle I can't bear to lie so I say the truest thing I can at this point.

"Well I happen to now think you are a very complimentary boss."

I mean honestly if being a boss and staring at the employees ass unabashedly wasn't sleazy I would've took that as a compliment.

"And thank you sir for the compliment." I add at the last second

He chuckles personally he sounds like a dieing polar bear.

What no compliment for me Ms. Swan?"

I raise an eyebrow which Alice frequently calls the bitch brow.

" Dr. Swan."

I state stressing the doctor. He scowled obviously not stupid at my attempt at dodging the compliment statement while putting him in his place. Serves him right the pervert. He stands and walks around the desk offering me a hand to get out of my seat. I don't take it I can see his agitation.

"My apologies." He says before clearing his throat,

"Well your shift manager will be Dr. Cullen, and you were assigned two nurses. Nurse Hale and, Nurse Platt." He informs me

Then to prove my point in saying my boss is sleazy pervert as i walk towards the door his staring at my ass.

"Dr. Cullen's office is two doors down." He says

With that I'm in the doorway and he's almost back at his desk I can't help but give one last jab.

"Sorry sir but if you don't mind me asking,"

I could see the hopeful expression, bummer.

"No of course not go right ahead Miss Swan."

I decided to ignore his slip up.

"Did you happen to play in that Romeo and Juliet movie."

He frowns slightly.

"No Miss Swan unfortunately I did not."

oh wrong answer buddy,

"You no what your right silly me tybalt tidbit guess I got it mixed up."

I left the room then because frankly if I didn't I would've laughed right there at the glare he was giving me.

I make to the next office door before I dissolve in laughter. The man really did look like tybalt from the Leonardo DiCaprio version. I think he knows it too.

"In all my years at this hospital I've never witnessed something that could have you laughing like that."

Apparently I had traveled another door down in front of 's office I turn to see the sexiest man on the living earth he should totally change his name to Dr. Hot stuff or maybe Dr. Sexy or hell Dr. Sex because what sane hell insane or other wise man or women wouldn't want a piece of that please god don't let him be gay.

"You mean to tell me of all the years you've been here you haven't noticed the resemblance between Tidbit and Tybalt from the newer age Romeo and Juliet?"

sex on legs ( I honestly have never seen a man look so good in hospital scrubs), looks stunned for a few seconds before he chuckles a sound that makes my knees weak. Good lord this man please don't let him be gay.

"I'm Dr. Cullen," he extends his masculine hands, I grab it in a shake, instantly fantasizing of all the places he could put his big strong rough but soft hands, he has long fingers oh all the things he could do to me with those fingers.

"Dr. Swan what a fantastic way to meet I don't think I've ever made a guy laugh before the second date." He laughs again,

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Swan."

You know how you make a split second decision well I decided split secondly of course to flirt a little.

"Yes it could be, pleasurable that is, but don't I get to participate in the getting as well as the giving, we aren't skipping the foreplay are we."

His mouth parted eyes wide with a look of shock on his beautifully handsome face. I decided to save him.

"I'm jocking to a fault, but seriously how many nurses and doctors have called you the love doctor, Dr."

The same look of shock came over his features before he lifts an eye brow I smirk no ones ever straight out told him about his looks I'll gladly be the first.

"It is definitely great to meet you Dr. Swan."

&*&*&'&***&&**&*&***&**&&*&*&*&**&&*&***&*

*&&&& **Tell me honestly was the meeting good. How do you think Edward is going to react is God going to intervin has Edward found that spark if you want Edward's POV leave it in the reviews I'll be sure to add it in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2 And so they meet

**Disclaimer:/ I do not own TTwilight, any recognizable characters and scenes belong to SM.**

 _ **A:N Sorry it took so long to update but I hope you like please review.**_

 _ ************†********************************_

 _ *********"*""""*"*""*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*EPOV**_

Dr. Cullen we have a new docter joining us today. She's younger straight out of college, so I'm assigning you as her shift manager. Ms. Issabella Swan that's her name.

I've never understood as to why James would disrespect the female population of docters, by calling them miss instead of Dr. like they worked for earned and deserve. Like the rest of the docter's who just so happen to have a dick.

"Yes sir just send her to my office if you will". He nods his head without looking at me.

I like my job hate my boss. Sound familiar? He's the nephew of the brother of the owner of this hospital. So what do I do?, I tolerate him. He's a prick that I've tolerated for the last two years. Ever since Aro gave him the position, but I can't do anything about it if I want to keep my job. I've yet to see anyone stand up to James and nor am I just to lose the job I love. He's not worth it at all.

I'm doing paperwork (the downside of being a docter), when I hear the most beautiful laugh ever. Not a giggle, but a full on laugh. And oh did I want to see the owner of that gorgeous laugh.

Outside my door is petite brunette with a body that women and men alike would kill for and that's just the back. ""In all my years at this hospital I've yet to witness something that could have you laughing like that'". I announce my presence.

She turns and I feel as if my heart stops for two seconds before it goes into overdrive along with my cock standing to attention. Standing in my presence is easily the most beautiful sexiest women alive. Pale big innocent brown eyes full pink lips that sports a smile that shows she's not as innocent as her eyes portray the perfect body every sensible man dreams of, thick but not to thick with breast and hips to match her size the tight skirt accenting those curves not one drop of make up on her beautiful face, she's confident in her beauty. Standing in my presence is a goddess. She then says the last thing I expect her to say.""You mean to tell me in all the years you've been here you've never noticed the resemblance between Tidbit and Tybalt from the newer age Romeo and Juliet"".

Firstly I'm shocked because quite frankly I didn't expect that from her. Then I'm amused no one has ever said a bad thing about James, albeit more out of fear than opinion.

And frankly its true he does look like the Leonardo DiCaprio movie version of Tybalt. I let out a chuckle. She's different I'm coming to realize she's beautiful yet she's witty she's a docter so she's obviously smart, different but a welcomed change.

I extend my hand to her, I'm Dr. Cullen. Her smaller hand wraps around mine in a strong grip, and for the first time in years my mind turns into a 16 year old pervert imagining her hands in places mainly around my cock. Her voice brings me out of my musing. ""I'm Dr. Swan.""

""What a fantastic way to meet, I don't think I've ever made a guy laugh before the second date"". I laugh again though my mind is slightly focused on the image of us on a date. Sadly I have a girlfriend and there is no way a woman like Dr. Swan is single.

""Pleasure to meet to you Dr. Swan."" Yes it could be. Pleasurable that is, but don't I get to participate in the getting as well as the giving, we aren't skipping the foreplay are we? I'm sure my face registered my shock at her words so cassualy presented. She smiles I'm joking..., to a fault. But seriously how many nurses and docters have called you the love doctor, Dr.? Its weird not knowing what she's going to say but knowing it'll surprise the hell out of me. Unlike all the other girls I've known or dated. She's the different I need and I like it, I like her, but does she like me. She has a smirk covering her lips like she knows exactly what I'm thinking. It is diffidently nice to meet you Dr. Swan. She has no idea how true the statement is.

We spend the rest of the work day showing her around helping her get into the motions of the hospital and shifts. I learned she has a degree in pre med and pediatrics and she schooled to be a OBGYN and nurse practitioner. For just 6 years she did a lot which makes her even smarter and I gotta admit I love a smart woman.

Through a day of women kids and Bella's refreshing presence, I went home dreaming of what was to come, and found myself hoping for the best. Bella as I found her name was actually spot on though I didn't tell her that she'd probably tease me for it but I hoped the women would be in my future and if things went right she'd be helping create the rest of my future.

 **OMG I AM SOOO SORRY... Its been so long since I updated but please don't loose faith I plain on finishing this story and future chapters defiantly will not take as long to be uploaded I'm sorry for any typing errors my laptop still isn't working so I had to use my phone to type this chapter again I am so sorry and please review and tell me if you liked Edward's POV also next chapter will be introducing Alice to the story as well as Edward and Bella becoming closer. Please review**


	5. Old family new family

**Disclaimer:/:I do not own Twilight. Any recognizable characters and scenes belong to SM.**

 _ **I last updated four days ago I have a chapter surprise. Make sure to review your thighs on the chapter and any suggestions for future chapters it'd be appreciated. Also if any of my readers know how to upload pictures could you tell me how I'm**_ **stuck**

 _ **And on that note without further or due chapter four.**_

 ************************BPOV**

I love my job always have since I started volunteering, but I can honestly say I've never had so much fun on the job. And Edward is great. Usually I use my charming humor to help the patients take their mind off of the checkup or procedure. Edward doesn't need any tactics his patients practically swoon as soon as they see him. Even the children are smitten with him. The boys thought he was cool the girls thought he was pretty. And I'm pretty that half the kids only has the flu because the mother had the hours for Dr. Cullen.

Could I blame them? Fuck no.! He's drop dead gorgeous, he freaking rocks that coat, actually has a sense of humor and nice. He's almost perfect. Of course we all have our unholy sins.

 ***"Momma told me not waste my life she said spread your wings my little butterfly."*** Oh Alice!

Ali I thought you had classes all afternoon.

They got switched to night classes and even if they didn't I still would've called its not every day my Bff becomes a doctor. Now give me the deets chicka. How was your first day?

It was truly amazing. I love most of the patients already. So far its becoming other than the fact that my boss is a complete ass.

Come on he can't be that bad.

Yeah right. He looks like Tybalt from Romeo and Juliet the Leonardo DiCaprio movie version.

No!

Yes and he was staring at my ass the whole time I swear.!

She laughs hard. - You got the old pervert boss. She says through her laughs

Yeah more like the ugly only two years older sleazy pervert boss who has no since if fashion. I grumble the man looked like an idiot. What was he wearing?

I shudder just thinking about it. It was orange Alice. She let's out a laugh. what?

His suit Alice his suit was bright fucking Orange . Noo! Why? Oh god why? She sounded so distraught. Which I understand if it was bad for me its like murder to Alice she takes her career very seriously.

I swear Ali I've seen monkeys with better fashion sense I mean they wear fur and they throw away shit instead of wearing it. She gives a choked up laugh. Wait! Alice are you crying. I hear a sniffle o my god she is.

Sorry its just what the fuck is wrong with people? I'm a designer I've seen lots of different designs. I've seen rags mad it beautiful dress but an orange suit. What?! Who the fuck would make such a thing let alone wear it. No one can pull that of not me not Gucci® not Armoni® not Ralph Lauren®. Its fashion suicide.

she sounded so offended if we didn't stop talking about this we'd be on the phone for an hour before she finished her rant. Time for an intervention.

So Alice I met a guy at work.

Oh I like tell me all about him.! of course this wasn't a request since she has that demanding tone. But hey crises avoided.

Well for one he's fuck hot. And yes he dresses very correctly black slack dark green button up that match his eyes. He's super nice and innocent but not a prude but compared to Tybalt he's a gentleman from england no he doesn't have an English accent. He actually has a sexual humor without mistakingly calling me a whore or being disrespectful. And his eyes o my god his eyes their this dark green that's surprisingly bright and one look from those eyes, and my panties are drenched or on fire. And I happen to hear from a colleague Dr. Sexy is very gifted in the sex department, long and thick. I swear he has every gender chasing after him. Yet its like he's oblivious to all the attention he attracts, which makes him even hotter. I mean he blushes Alice for fucks sake the sex on legs blushes.

Sounds like a keeper.

I snort. Be serious Ali.

I am seriously. He obviously isn't like other guys and I've never heard you give a man that much praise after just one day he's obviously very keep worthy if Bella Swan is giving praise.

I could hardly argue with what she said which was all true but I kinda no I like being single though I have to say if I did date he'd be the only one on the list.

Whatever it doesn't matter he has a girlfriend already. You chose to wait until now to tell me this. I smirk." Of course I, I'm interrupted by her yelling.

Jasper Allen I swear just pick the shit up. She sighs heavily. Look bells I gotta go Leila made a mess again and, jaspers being a bitch about it. She yells the last part. Well good luck. She makes a hmph noise before hanging up. I truly loved Alice and Jasper they are family I couldn't wait until thanksgiving Alice never could resist my cooking the girl can't cook worth a shit. Well I need a bath and dinner than sleep though it was fun its been a long day.

***************"**""*"""*"""""***************************************************************************Since its been a while I decide to give an extra chapter added to this one...who's happy

* * *

Me and Edward were in his office waiting for my nurses to show up so I could meet them before I really started today. So Bella ready to meet nurse hale and nurse platt. I smile at Dr. Dreamy, Yep.

Not long after an older lady maybe thirty walks in.

Hey honey. !*?Wait what, Dr. Blush is two timing Lauren?

Hey mom. **! O Oh damn. Either she had had him very very young or she's older than she looks by at least fifteen years. She turns to me after kissing Edwards cheek.

Dr. Swan I'm Nurse Platt but you can call me Esme.

Nice to meet you Esme I'm Bella. Then a blond beauty walks no saunters into the room she's drop hot gorgeous she could give me and Alice a run for our money. Tall long legs blond hair all there hips and breast. Hey Edward. She turns to me Dr. Swan I'm Nurse Hale I'll be helping with the pediatric side of study and to make my job easier well skip the rest of the formalities and you'll call me rose and you'll tell me your first name.

I quirk a eyebrow which Alice frequently calls the bitch brow. She raises one back. I think I'm gonna like her. Bella but my friends call me Hot Ass. She makes me turn around she smacks my but. Nice to meet you Hot Ass. You okay son. Esme asks I turn to see Edward with a slight blush and Oh Dr. Sexy Jr. Is erect. Lauren wasn't lying the guy was hung like a horse. I um yeah so who's ready for work. No one says anything he clears his throat again. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Rose gets this look. Do you agree that Bella has a Hot Ass? Edward with a very flushed face studders out an answer before speeding out the room. With us laughing.

I've never seen my son so flustered, you'll be good for him. Esme says and I blush. Is it wrong that I completely forgot your his mom. I swear you don't look a day over thirty. I bet your a total M.I.L.F. she laughs. I gotta agree with Hot Ass on that one you've got to be a total M.I.L.F. Rose says. Let's go before you two embarrass me more.

Esme me? I would never. I fake a squeaky voice.

Yeah right, Hot Ass. Rose shoots.

Your one to talk triple B. Rose laughs. What am I missing? Esme asks. She called me a big breasted bitch. Esme chuckles come on you two. She says shaking her head.

I used to believe my reasons for being a doctor was mainly for the early retirement. But now I realize it was for that sense of belonging I feel with Ali and Jas. Suddenly the chose to move to Forks seems worth it. I can already see, with my patients included, I can see my hospital family.

* * *

So how many of you liked the chapter surprise? Yeah I know

Also seeing as I have somewhat confused myself I'm clearing things up for everybody

Its September second this lovely day in

I'm using Bella Swan's original birthday from Twilight September thirteenth

All the ages for the characters used so far

 **Bella*-24**

 **Edward*-27**

 **Esme*-47**

 **Rose*-25**

 **Alice*-22**

 **Jasper*-24**

well that's pretty much everything oh and if I mixed it up in there Edwards now eventually ex girlfriend is Lauren Smith.

And please remember to review you are the people and in a people pleaser thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm willing to keep writing if there is anyone interested in seeing this story finished if so send a review and I'll post the next chapter**


	7. You wanna go on a date

**Disclaimer:/ Stephanie Myer owns twilight and its characters.**

 **Sorry for the long pause I recently decided to write a book since I didn't have my laptop to update. Since I do have readers who want to see this story continue, I shall and here it is remember to review your opinion.**

* * *

 **`~~~~~~~~~~~~EPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ever since I met Bella things have changed. She's a new addition in my life. A welcome addition. The problem?

For the life of me I can't figure out a way to ask her out. She doesn't really strike me as a girl who usually date, why does that make me more attracted to her. Everyday its like she's letting another guy.

Am I scared of being another one of those guys? Yes, yes I am

"Edward your gonna think yourself to death just ask her out. I think she likes you."

Rose says that to me. "That's easy for you to say your married."

"Yeah and if I went married and bi I'd totally ask her out man up.

You lime her a lot previous to the whole ice queen thing you usually have going on.

Your a ass Edward.

So let me get this straight, Emmett Roses husband my best friend starts, Eddie's tryna tap some ass? He finishes just as mom comes in the living room.

Oh yeah you have no idea he's got it bad for the new doctor Bella. She comments

Who? Dad asks joining the conversation. I groan " How did we even start this conversation?

Well rose basically told you to man the fuck up and ask the girl out, I don't need a recount Em it was a rhetorical question.

Oh Emmett says then turns his attention to my sister," Rosie I give you permission with the girl as long as I can watch.

Dude I yell just as rose slaps him upside the head. That's my sister I grumble. The fucker just grins and continues watching the game.

Maybe you ask her out son. Dad says I swear these people like to gang up on me. I sigh once again defeated, maybe I should ask her out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

So ms Stanley you got any new information? I ask my informant Jessica " Apparently lauran has cheated on Dr. Cullen she was saw at the local night club by none other than mwa. I laugh.

Seriously though the girl is stupid I mean really cheating on Cullen possibly the hottest man on the planet.

I shake my head. Didn't she sleep with Tyler? I ask her she nods " And apparently not for the last time two nights ago I think Tyler came boasting about the affair I'm surprised Dr. Cullen hasn't found out yet.

Ok thanks Jess, but I gotta go, see you later.

Who would know a hospital in a town like forks could have any kind off drama. I mean this is crazy Lauren and Tyler. Wow just wow.

Hey Bella can I talk to you for a second?

I turn. Well hello Dr. Good looking.

"Edward what's up?" Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?." Oh a man after my own heart, " Sure I heard twilight is a good spot. I haven't been out since the night I graduated."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Instead of just correcting her and asking her in an actual date I took the cowards way out and agreed to Twilight before I called for everyone to show up.

I know your asking why don't you just ask her out? I don't really know I kinda get stunned and tunge tied by her beauty. The girl could make or break a war with those looks. 10oclock we agreed. Great I know have 15 hours to fantasize our night out.

* * *

I'll have more character in interaction in the coming chapters (next chapter hope hope you enjoyed ill have the next chapter soon


	8. Different retirements

**Disclaimer:/ Twilight belongs to SM and its characters.**

 **Here's chapter 7...I think... Anyways this chapter is going to lead up to some cozy time (maybe) I'd certainly like suggestions for the next chapter also I will be giving a preview of my new book to whoever wants just leave a review also I'm comtaplating a new story which will be at the bottom please review your criticism. Good or bad. Thank you readers. :) :) ;) ;)**

 **BPOV**

"Bella" Edward yells from his place in line, all the way in the back. Looks like were going to have to speed things up a bit. I walk right to the bouncer who's not only very muscled but very overweight guy could be a suma wrestler. " Well hello pretty lady." I smirk this is gonna be easy. "Why don't you let a pretty girl and her friends right on in?" The bouncer smiles, I shudder. It was just that bad. "And why should I do that?" He questions and now we have the hook line and sinker if you will the in or out. "Well maybe Ill let you buy me a drink when you get off your shift." Of course that's not and never gonna happen. Been there did that, and I'm not going back." Sure you'll still be up to it?" "What time do you get off?" "1:00am." "sure I'll still be here." I say with a nod when really were or at least I'm leaving at 12:30am, again been there, done that. "What's your friend's name pretty girl?" Edward, Rosalie, Tanya, Jessica, and Mike. I smile at him happy I remembered all the names. I call Edward as I walk into the club. "Just go up to the bouncer and tell him your name."

I hang up as a particularly hot bartender comes up. "What can I do for ya little mama?" "I need something strong but light going down if you have it, if not straight vodka and an orgasm I need one of those." He smirks. "The names Emmett." I raise an eyebrow Zoey, I manage. "How do you do that, get us in?" Edward asks as he sits down. I smirk. "Being me of course." Damn I sure am cocky tonight.

"I actually have no problem believing that." He says. "That just a shows your a smart man." He laughs.

"Zoey." Emmett says handing me a drink Edward gives me a look at the name. "Yo Eddie if I'd known you were coming I'd have put you on the list." Em that's what I'm gonna call him looks at me. "She's the girl.!" he exclaims loudly. He turns to me. "Your the ass Eddie's tryna tap?" "Oh I see what Rosie was talking about, anytime time you wanna add or switch up lovers call me or Rosie."

I look at Edward who's now very interested in his phone and cheeks as red as he is hot. "That's a hell of a blush." "You wanna tap this ass Edward?" He shifts in his seat. "Ha Eddie's tryna hide a boner.!" Emmett yells. "Ow!" Emmett yells once again as Rosalie smacks him. "Huh though that explains who Rosie is ill stick to Rosalie I don't have time to be looking over my shoulder." She laughs. "Its okay your good. Now why is Edward tryna hide a boner?"

Edward groans," Bella would you like to dance?" "Yeah come on boner boy." Everyone laughs, "em I wanna another drink when I get back and 12:30am I'm leaving,so someone please remind me?." " Now I got to get my party on come on Edward." He let's me drag him to a disclosed spot on the dance floor. I twist and turn my body to the tacky radio song now playing. "Why did you become a doctor?" Edward asks in my ear his voice soft compared to the blaring loud music. Wow Bella poetic much. I lose my thoughts for that split second as Edward pulls me against him.

"Do you think you can take it?" He pauses. "I'm sure I can." "I wanted an early retirement without putting myself in the gold digger status, and I like helping people." He chuckles in my ear sending shivers down my spine. This man has no idea what he does to me. "What are you gonna do with that early retirement money"? " Travel I've been to most states in the U.S I wanna explore the outside world while getting fucked up and having the time of my life". "Quite the dream". he comments. "So what are you doing with your retirement money?" " Nothing as exiting as you, I just wanna settle down get married". "Huh". A feeling I can't exactly describe other than disappointment comes over me. " Maybe that'll happen". He snorts pulling away as the music stops. "Not likely he mutters". Leading me back to our table. Well then.

**********************************************EPOV

My dreams are completely screwed. There won't be anyone to add up to Bella. And something about her traveling dreams gives me the impression she doesn't want a husband and kids keeping her limited from traveling the world.

I don't understand it. How can a girl so perfect be so untouchable. She's only been here for 3 weeks and already I'm falling for her. She's my dream girl all with the exception of one thing, she doesn't want to be a wife. The first girl I've ever Imagined a real future with and she wasn't to travel the world when she retires. What the fuck am I gonna do. This calls for the one and only love docter.


	9. Worrying for no reason

**Disclaimer:/ SM owns Twilight and its characters.**

 _ **Im really proud with this story. (HAW). Which has the most reviews and chapters. Yay. So please keep reviewing. The first five to review gets a sneak peak. Also I have 2 other stories on my profile please please please read and review?! Thank you**_

 _ ***************************************Epov**_

"Jasper I really need you to help me."

"Why would you need my help?"

"Simple your the resurrected date doctor its what you do. I'm a simple doctor I don't know a thing about love."

"Dude you were the one who had the husband idea worked out by the time we were twelve, how do you not know what your doing?"

"That doesn't really matter, I just, why can't you just accept the praise your getting and help me..?"

"Okay okay. First I need info personality looks, you get the gist of it."

"You have been spending way to much time in Texas your accent is getting really strong." I wonder if Bella likes the accents I mean I have a slight oh who am I kidding I don't have an accent.

"Edward focus!" "Sorry." "Okay um well she's a brunette she has brown eyes and her hair actually has streaks of red and black and a bit hazel is in her eyes you have to look closely but its there. She's really outgoing and fun but really laid back she's an obvious partier she's really funny and polite meaning she actually laughs at my stupid attempts at jokes she's the dream women for me." I tell him

"That's sounds great, your dilemma?" "She plans on retiring early and traveling around the world getting fucked and having the time of her life. I wanna settle down and get married have kids we are total fucking opposites. My dilemma is the fact that traveling the world while having kids isn't exactly ideal."

Jasper laughs. "You know for the most willing guy on planet earth you really have shitty luck." He chuckles again.

"This is serious Jas, what am I gonna do?" "Change her mind, or at least get to know her, and think about it later. Your worrying way to damn much just let it play out if its meant to be it'll happen.

" See that's why your the doctor you always know exactly what to do in these situations."

"No problem brother oh by the way me and Alice are visiting in a couple of days to see Ali's friend break it to mom would you?."

With that parting the dial tone signals he hung up, looks like I'm breaking it to mom, she is going to kill me for keeping this a secret.

 *********************************************Bpov**

"He wants to get married Alice. Have kids, I'm not fit for kids I still have of partying left. I don't know how to raise kids Ali I'm still a kid myself. Okay I'm not but I wanna go to Russia, and Asia, and Australia, Brazil, Africa. I cannot be carrying around a child doing thto. Wait why am I even contemplating this I'm never getting married even if he is incredibly handsome and a sure keeper. No Alice help me. Please!"

"Wow Bella you finally see my reasoning. Seriously I think you need to stop thinking and do what you do best have fun. I have fun and I'm with Jassy. Does it mean I can't have let go and party? Hell no. If anything we do it together plus the constant sex is astounding. Anyways just let it play out, maybe he's not interested in getting married right now. Your worrying for no reason."

"Your right." Shit "Ha yes I win you said it first." I smile at Ali we made that bet when I first moved here. "Yeah yeah but you deserved it you are, as usual, right." "Aw that's so sweet oh by the way me and Jas are coming a few days but right now I have to go say yes to the dress is on." With that the dial tone rings, signalling the end of the call. Sneaky little thing, she's lucky I miss her little energetic ass.

*********************************POV

Time to ask her out.

I dial her number waiting for her to pick up

Don't back out Cullen don't back out

"Hey Edward." "Hey Bella I um don't know if you do the whole dating thing but um will you go on a date with me?" Please say yes please say yes. "I, I would like that Edward."

I sigh in relief. "How about Friday maybe?" "Sure what time?" "Be ready by nine dress causal." "I'll see you then."

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! He asked me out. I can't believe he asked me out. Maybe something good will come out of this.

Did I do a good job on the solution to their problems I hope so. Remember quick review equal sneak peak for you😎😎😎😎😎 so please review


	10. Attiention

Isa Rossi is an elite assassin. Unknowingly the daughter of a mob boss she is targeted. Only one person is trusted with her life. Anthony mason. On the run she falls in love with the man saving her. After getting hitched and becoming pregnant. They ask their selves one thing, can they outrun death before the due date

 **That is one I'm contemplating whether to write or not. Most twilight characters will be used slight ooc**

* * *

Bella is what most called a cripple, After an accident leaves her with a screw in her hip. But seventeen in highschool with her conditions calls for disaster Bella is made fun of degraded so much that she considers taking her life hence the move to forks. Which is unknowingly the best thing to ever happen to her when she meets next door neighbor Edward cullen.

 **Again there is slight ooc. Also dark themes in the beginning, before blossoming into a friendship romance type of story.**

* * *

 **So if you would like to possibly read a story of any one of these plots just leave a review. The plot with the most reviews will win**

 _ **sincerely, XoiCullen💋**_


	11. Hiya

**Hiya, its me again.**

 **For those who wanted the mob story it is on my account, i named it assassin's love**

 **I think I will also be doing the other story but it depends in the feedback for assassin's love**

 **So read and review I will be updating husband and wife as well as secrets, which is anouther story on my profile, within the next week.**

 **Sincerely, XoiCullen💋**


	12. first kiss

**Disclaimer:/SM owns twilight an it's characters.**

 **So here's the new chapter for you. I can't believe how my stories are going along though I would love more reviews. The amount of follows and favs have me rejoicing. So make sure you check out my other stories and keep reviewing thanks.**

 **Sincerely, XoiCullen💋**

* * *

Bpov...

I thought things between me and Edward were going to be weird after we agreed to go out surprisingly it hasn't been.

He's being him, and I'm being me.

It's nothing like how I thought it would be. Though I don't really know how it would go since I haven't been on a date since freshman year, in high school. Yeah Edward wasn't to far off with the dating comment.

But anyways since my life is way fucking awesome, I don't always think about Edward, thank goodness I don't know what I would do if I turned not one those boy obsession girls.

Speaking of my way fucking awesome life, you would never believe hat happened at the hospital.

"There's this girl name Angela she's a nurse in the pediatric ward. Sweetest women you'll ever meet." Jess tells me

"She caught her boyfriend cheating on her in one of the offices on her floor, pretty fucking stupid of him if you ask me, anyways she yelled at him and screamed. It was fucking hilarious."

"Your such a fucking asswhole Jessica. You think meddling in other people's business isn't tacky well it is." Lauren states out of no where

"Your come back sucked shit Lauren. thought that you should know, and cheating on Dr. Cullen with Tidbit that's a low even for a whore. Jessica bites back.

"At least I'm not pining over little dick Mike though I'm sure you probably don't even know what it looks like, you should get a life or better yet get a date"

Now I'm pretty sure that everything one was thinking the same thing me and Jess are thinking, Lauren's come backs sucked shit like major shit. Since no one would say what we were all thinking, I did

"First of all Lauren for Mike having such a little sick as you say that's a major burn on your ego since you fucked him at least Jess here has standerds, which brings up my second point you are whore plain and simple a loose net undignified nasty low standerd whore, and last but not least, the words not there could be used in a discribtion of your brain cells. you have to have a very limited IQ to come up with those come backs if that's the best you can do you need to just stop trying, if no one knew you were stupid before we surly do now. theres no need to keep pretending so take your stupid ass somewhere else.

Harsh perhaps and I meant no disrespect for the disabled but that girl is the definition of mentally retarted. So you can understand why I was not expecting her to hit me.

 _"You son of a bitch" she screams he hand coming my way. Oh no this bitch did not. I jump at her my fist connecting with her face after the first hit I just couldn't stop " fight fight fight fight" every one around us shouts. that bitch just scratched me. I put another fist at her. someone starts to pull me away from her and I let them I do not need to go to jail and loose my job if I haven't already over this bitch._

turns out it was Edward which makes sense since he the manager over us.

"What the hell happened here." His voice carried across the room. It has such a sexy demanding tone to it, that despite being in possible trouble makes my stomach clench. damnit Swan head in the current situation.

"Lauren started it messing with Jessica Bella stuck up for her and then Lauren hit Bella." Tyler one of the new interns speaks up.

"Lauren in my office now, someone check Bella make sure shes not injured, everyone else get back to work.

"He turns to me his face softens, "You have a shift in 15 minutes try to come by my office before?" I tell him I will, he turns leaving a sulking and lieing Lauren in his wake.

Jess returns with a first aid kit, once realizing it was unnecessary she speaks, "You fucked her up good and got out of it without a scratch." she informs me "and the IQ comment I'm not sure you were to far off. I laugh. "Me too." "No seriously though thanks for sticking up for me like that I try not to argue with her to much but she defiantly deserve the verbal as whooping you just gave her. so thanks" "Your welcome I tell her before making my way to Edward's office.

"Hey Bella wait up." "Hey Esme I was just on my way to Edward's office." "Sure. just need you for a second, a little birdie told me you quote on quote beat little miss Lauren skank's as, please tell me it's true and that you didn't lose your job over it." I laugh at her hopeful expression, "Yep your little birdie is reliable, but damn does news travel fast this happen like five minutes ago."

She laughs "Yeah it does well you go on to Edward's dear I'll see you in ten."

Esme finding out so fast had me wondering who else knew of me and Lauren's moment.

"Bella." Edward calls out startling me. I walk into his office "I'm sorry about Lauren I didn't think she'd take her jealousy this far, this doesn't change anything with us does it." He looked so nerves at the aspect of Lauren messing up our date. "No of course not your the first guy I've actually wanted to go out with instead of just fucking. I blush realizing what I just said, I seriously don't have a filter sometimes. Edward laughs at my admission "Well if you want to fucked I'd be glad to lend my body to your services." I blush again what the fuck is wrong with me.

"Well maybe I'd like that." I say washing my embarrassing moment away. he doesn't save for kissing me hard.

* * *

 **Do you like how the first kiss came along I was going to wait until after a few dates but that doesn't exactly fit the characters so I hope this way did please review and let me know how you felt about it.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I Have a new story on my profile, someone requested an Angela and Emmett story I now have the first chapter.**_

 _ **So review review and please help me with the name. It is titled " I don't really know yet"**_

 _ **I'll see you lovelies after Thanksgiving, Happy Holidays.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:/SM owns twilight and its characters.**

 **Omg I'm sorry for the wait. You'll know why there was such a wait in the next chapter. I figured since I missed 2 weeks I'd update for 2 weeks today.**

 **So something incredible happened about five minutes before I started writing this chapter. Which was about 2 minutes after I finished the next chapter, i realized that I haven't even started this chapter. I really thought I had already uploaded this chapter... So that happened.. And for those who reviewed and got a preview this is the chap for that preview. There were two guests who reviewed and sending a sneak peak wasn't possible**

 **Anyways thank you thank you thank you for the support.**

 **And those who read please remember to review it helps with the writing process.**

 **XoiCullen💋**

* * *

 ************************BPOV***********************

 _Today was supposed to be a semi, free day. Well let me rephrase that._

 _I wanted today to be a semi, free day._

 _Alice and Jasper arrived today and I was fully prepared to pick them up at the airport and take a free day from the hospital. But. Alice started about how she understood that I had a job where I saved lives, and that I couldn't be with her if that meant someone during. Then she went on about how she is so proud of me for taking my job seriously, just like school. She made me feel bad for wanting to relax on my day at work._

 _So instead of my original plan, I woke up at 5:00am and didn't get off until 2:00pm. Plus Esme rose and Edward were off, so I had to work with other nurses that quite frankly pissed me off. I got hit on by Mike the entire time. I was propositioned by Dr. Tidbit for sex in his office which I shot down three times before he relented and Lauren that bitch was talking about how her and Eddie were fucking all night and he didn't come to work because she, and I qoute "wore him out."_

 _I had one patient who made me smile twice. His name was Seth he had a sister named Leah he was 3 he asked me if I could bake when I answered yes he told me I should be his mom and his girfrien. He was to cute._

 _Then this older lady Irena. She comes to see Edward every other day in disguised as a breast cancer check. She is my type of lady. The women is a freak she's hilarious and she has two kids Jessica being one of them. She's surprisingly only like 48. She groped mike and then told jess to test the rider cause the horse was fabulous, she ended Mike's flirting for the day._

 _That's been my morning. I'm now on my way to get Alice a gift. Well I should say bribery tool my birthday is Monday, and Alice could go a little over board at times._

 _I got a pair of Armoni platforms. She's been raving about. The little fashion diva wants to make up her own line and stores and refuses to use any of jaspers money even though he has a trust fund, that honestly had to be given by the queen of England. So she is currently saving up money from her event planer job. So I figured they'd be the best form of bribery that I could buy for over half a thousand dollars._

 _At one point I decided to go to a spa and get the works. Massage nails wax hair. I went and bought a few new outfits that I liked. And some home spa treatments for baths. I wished I could have did this with Alice or rose but Alice is meeting the in-laws and rose along with Edward and Esme have family matter today. But all in all I can say my credit card is lighter than when I started._

 _On my way back home I spot Sue's Diner. The only diner in forks. And I realize I'm hungry as fuck with all the shopping and relaxing I didn't even take a break to eat. So I stop by to get something. Sue the owner is one of the cooks and my dads girlfriend, her food is the bomb._

 _I walk through the door and the men who seem to always be there wave and say hello, they've been doing that since I came here as a kid. When I see...Alice?_

 _"Alice!" I call out. "Bella!" She calls back excitedly. Causing Jas and the rest of their both to turn towards me, as I walk to them._

 _Them being Edward Emmett Rosalie Eame and who I believe to be Esme's husband Carlisle, along with Ali and Jas._

 _"Bella." Edward greets first, getting up to hug me and a kiss on the cheek to which I blushed._

 _Alice was looking at me wide eyed, while Jasper looked between us confused. "You two know each other?.,How?" He asks. Before we can answer Jasper's eyes widen, "she's the''''''''I'm the love doctor?!" He squeaks out Edward blushes and nods._

 _"What's this here between you two?" Alice asks a finger pointing between us. "Its not nice to point." I mumble. She gives me the look, you know the one the parents usually gives, the look that says don't fuck with me, at least that's what it means when Alice gives the look._

 _Oh how I love explanations. ...Not._

* * *

 _We ended up telling everybody about our date, that's coming up. And no one was surprised, not even Carlisle._

 _Afterwards everyone just talked I found out that both Carlisle and Esme had previous relationship and kids before they met. Jasper and Rose are siblings from Carlisle's previous marriage, and Edward is from Esme's previous marriage. They were all raised in Chicago were Edward was born and Carlisle met Esme. That when Edward Rose and Jas met Emmet. When rose and Edward got out of college they took the job here at the hospital. Emmett and Rose stayed in a long distance relationship and a year later, Emmett came to forks and proposed to Rose._

Me and Alice told our story. Our mothers were abused women who eventually gave up. And we met in a orphanage. I was adopted by charlie and Renee Alice was adopted by our elementary reacher Ms. Brandon we grew up together in forks. And we went to college on a full scholarship. That's where I met Jas at Yale university. I introduced him to Alice they've been sating since and weve been friends since.

We had a really nice time.

And as we were leaving I handed Alice the platforms I bought under the order that she composes a simple party with just friends and dinner. Let's just say mission accomplished.

I went home thinking of how well we all merged together and hoping that my impending date with Edward with Edward goes without a hitch.

* * *

 _ **So I'm sorry for the delay but I lost the papers for this chapter and then I was trying to find the papers to the next chapter just to finish that chapter and realize that hadn't even started this chapter that I wrote and thought I uploaded and then I lost the papers to this story as well so I had to rewrite it. My nieces would be to blame but their just too cute so its my fault.**_

 _ **Remember to review your thoughts on the chapter.**_

 _ **Sincerely, XoiCullen💋**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:/ So we were having a meeting I was on my way. Then a tornado comes through and long story short Stephanie Myer still owns twilight.**

 _ **its been so long time for me, 2 weeks, but today I have the next chapter. I usually write the chapter out first then type and upload, I lost the piece of paper along with jewelry silver wear and shoes, when my sisters kids came over Thanksgiving, they are as crazy as their mother. But hey I love them and no foul.**_

 _ **Please enjoy and review your thoughts.**_

* * *

 ** _Bpov_**

 _Today is my date with Edward. I've put it in the back of my mind until today._

 _Edward called at about three to remind me to be ready by 7:00._

 _Its now 5:00 and I'm completely freaking out, I'm not even close to being ready I don't know what to wear, the only thing I've done is take a shower. Plus I'm freaking out over the fact that I'm freaking out._

 _I'm Bella Swan, hells bells does not freak out over a guy. At least that's what my mind is telling me. Buy it doesn't stop my heart from going into over drive, or the butterflies wild flutters that's making me feel as if I'm going to jump in excitement and throw up all in the next second._

 _I call Alice and Rose, who've become quite close in Ali's time here, they'll know what to do._

 _10minutes into my huge mind argument they arrive._

 _"_ Damn Bella what's wrong?" Alice asks at the look on my face I guess.

"Yeah Bella you look kinda pale and over heated." Rose comments bring in back the Im not pretty thought's. And dammit that's not true I'm fucking hot sexy and beautiful. So why the fuck do I feel like this?

 _"I don't know what's wrong with me I'm nervous I have butterflies the size of boulders, yet my head is telling me to muck the fuck up. I have been been an I eternal argument between viscous butterflies, and determined brain waves. What am I even doing I'm Bella Swan I do not go crazy over a guy, I don't do dates. Dates are tie downs, I don't wanna be tied down. It only makes you vulnerable, Im not vulnerable. What was I thinking Alice, Rose? Saying yes to a date, 1 date equals 2 dates then three then sex then a relationship. The steps to being tied down and I just took the first step. What the fuck is he do I g to me? I shouldn't feel this way. I should be partying and fucking, and going to work with a massive hangover. He's got me feeling all responsible and shit."_

Rose and Alice look at each other, "Guess we now what's wrong." Rose says and Alice turns to me.

"Look honey, stop thinking so much. Edward makes you feel this way that's a good thing, besides commitment is not always a bad thing. What happened with James won't happen with Edward, James was a fucked up person all around. Edward's a really good guy and he won't hurt you like that." Alice says calming me slightly

"Yeah bells sometimes you have to take chances. Edward makes you feel this way because you like him and you want him. Sometimes its good to divulge in what we want. So if it helps pretend that your on a really good diet and Edward is the best flavor of Ben and Jerry's ice cream that you just can't pass up." Rose says diminishing my worries over that particular subject. Once they see they've gotten to me they link their arms to mine and start for the stairs.

"Now girly its almost 5:30 and you have a date. Let's blow his mind." Alice says all magical like, we all laugh at her silliness. And for now my worries are gone though the butterflies are still fluttering at the promise of my date with Edward. What would a girl do with her best friends?

* * *

 **Epov**

 _I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves._

 _I'm sitting in my car at the end of Bella's street. Not quite ready to proceed._

 _Its like all the recent confidence, I've come across, to be able to flirt and kiss Bella has officially left the building._

 _I've changed a lot since Bella's been here. I've gained some kind of courage that I didn't have enough of, and the confidence that I never really had either. Its like instead of going with the flow in my relationships, I'm taking this control and doing what I want. Asking Bella out, kissing her. All examples of things I have wouldn't have down before Bella. But now the nerves are here and it hard to think, or know what to do, or not be a coward and back out._

 _My mind flits back to my conversation with Jas and em. The reason I've made it this far._

"I think you should just do whatever." Emmett says

What the fuck kind of advice is that Emmett?" Jasper asks.

"The kind that has me banging your sister you dike." Emmett retaliates.

"Guys!" I interrupt before things get out of hand.

"Sorry look, Bella is a really nice girl. A little on the wild side and might be afraid of commitment. But really great. She's like a sister to me and tour my brother so I really do not want to know exactly what's going on just make sure your both happy and don't pressure her. As for the rest of your worries, forget about that shit. She's obviously attracted to you, or she would've done ya like I hear she's been doing newton. And the rest are just nerves, you'll be fine." Jasper says

"Yeah ed man the fuck up a show the girl the time of her life." Emmet suggests

"Just make sure its not some fancy restaurant. She claims that when a guy takes her to a fancy restaurant, he either wants some ass or some Malibu barbie. Her words not mine." Jas says good thing I didn't take the restaurant route.

 _I didn't go the restaurant route for several ways._

 _One she didn't exactly seem the type. Plus I wanted this date to be memorable for her_

 _And I have a slight childish side that wasn't exactly excepted in my past relationships, and I decided I didn't want to give myself to another women who can't accept me for all of me. The side of me that wasn't the doctor but the kid._

 _With another deep breath I put the car in drive and continued. My mind made up._


	16. Chapter 16

**_I have a new story on my profile._**

 ** _Have a Little Faith._**

 ** _s/12762465/1/Have-a-Little-Faith_**

 ** _Please R &R._**

 ** _Sincerely, XoiCullen💋_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:/SM owns twilight and the characters.**

 **Its been what feels like forever. It probably has been. I'm saying I'm sorry because I feel bad for not updating in so long. My excuse is I've been reading a lot of fics lately, it preoccupies my free time a lot of the time but now I have the date chapter. I know, I know, finally. So this is the longest chapter I've ever written it took me three days to write three to write. And I had to perfect it. I changed it up so many times, it isn't even funny. This chapter is a little out there compared to the story, but this important for the future chapters, and is meant to lift moods. Aka funny. I hope that this chapter makes up for the time lost , and I hope you aren't to mad to review please review.**

 **XoiCullen💋**

* * *

 **Epov**

 _After I psyched myself up I found myself at Bella's door. Rose and Alice had answered. Alice simply told me to head on in as Rose shouted out a bye, before they both left._

 _Suddenly sitting in Bella's living room, as I waited for her, I realized the entirety of tonight. I'm taking Bella on a real first Date. I started to rethink my destination for our date. Most girls liked for an expensive dinner, I think. At least from someone who has a job like me. I mean we're not in high school anymore hell I haven't been in college for a few years. What if Bella thinks I didn't try hard enough, what if I messed something up, what if,,,,_

 _My thoughts were interrupted by Bella's foot steps sounding. I went to the end of the stairs and my breath was literally taken away._

 _"B Bella, Wow"!" I stuttered out._

 **Bpov**

Alice and Rose went to the door once Edward arrived. As I heard Rose yell goodbye and the front door close, I switched the heels they forced me into, with some comfy low tops that went well with my outfit.

I had a royal blue(as Alice informed me the color wasn't simply dark blue.) Top that slightly skirted out. There's also a name for these types of shirts but as usual I'm not the one to remember. I have on faux leather shorts that went about mid thigh that made me feel 19 again. My make up was very light, and hair was crinkly I think. Alice and rose informed me of the name which I didn't bother to remember, since it already had a name. (The get out the shower braid and blow dry.) I also had a faux leather jacket in case it got to chilly. It is October in Washington the rain state.

I made my down the stairs. Edward was there waiting for me. He gasped and stuttered when he saw me.

"B-Bella, Wow!"

I blushed and bit my lip then proceeded to berate myself for blushing so easily.

"I wasn't sure what you meant by casual but I figured heels weren't it." I said while finishing my trip down the stairs.

Edward took my hand once I made it to the last step.

"No Bella, this is perfect. Your gorgeous, beautiful, perfect."

I blushed again at his compliment, of which made feel exactly as he described. It was different from the various cat calls at a crowded club. For once a man calling me beautiful or perfect actually meant something.

"You look dashing Edward." I tell him, and he did look good in his polo shirt cargo shorts and vans. Real laid back, made me appreciative for rethinking the heels.

He thanked me, but it seemed as if he didn't believe me.

"Shall we go?" He asked to which I nodded.

He held my hand as we walked out to the car, and opened the door for me, he made sure I had buckled myself in before he made his way to his side.

No one had ever been this gentlemanly for me before. For some reason it kinda turned me on. God I'm weird.

I couldn't figure out if it was just another perfect thing about Edward. But I knew it was different and it was a different I found myself wiling to welcome.

* * *

 **Epov**

 _Once we were on our way, it was like everything shifted. We became the Bella and Edward that was seen everyday._

 _We took the time to learn about each other. I learned her and Alice were orphans they were best friends at the orphanage. When Renee and Charlie came to adopt Bella she thought shed never see Alice again. A week later Renee's sister adopted Alice. She told me Charlie and Renee divorced when she was 13._

 _Her favorite color changed everyday, tonight it was green she had said._

 _I told her my new favorite color was brown, her eyes manipulated my choice, that were this deep dark chocolate color. I didn't tell her my reason though._

 _Her current favorite comedy was Bad Moms Christmas. She said it was a "bomb ass movie"._

 _I told her a lot about me and my family how we were originally from Chicago. Mom and Dad had a previous marriage before. I was an only child until mom met Dad who had Jasper, the youngest of us and Rose. We met Emmett in middle school, he, and Rose were taken with each other. Me, Em and Rose and went to college together, after college me and Rose came back to forks to be with the family, 2 months later Em moved down and proposed to Rose._

 _I told her a few embarrassing tales from college, she wanted to compare our times there. Her years were way cooler._

 _When we arrived in Port Angeles, I knew our destination was a good one._

 ** _Bpov_**

We drove all the way to Port Angeles. We arrived near 9:30pm, and what I saw before me made me want to shout in happiness. Never in my life would I have ever thought Edward would be bring me here.

We were at the Port Angeles fair. They came every month with any kind of holiday. Valentines April fools day Christmas Easter and so on. They were here for the entire summer as well. It being October the theme is Halloween. I used to come with my dad all the time. It turned to every summer when my parents got divorced.

The fair was in the town square. There are bars, diners, restaurants, gift stores, boutiques, vintage stores, lining the area. This was the only place anybody from forks could find a McDonalds or a Taco Bell, or anything like a Walmart.

I hadn't been here since the summer before college. I told Edward that as I turned and gave him a hug, and for the first time in a long time, I squealed in happiness

I smiled the biggest smile ever as I pulled him to the first ride I saw.

 **Epov**

 _"I haven't been since before college." She exclaimed happily, as she turned towards me._

 _She hugged me tight before pulling back and giving me a blinding smile. "Lets go!" She said pulling me to the wheel of torture._

 _We got off the first ride, and I felt sick to my stomach. It was exactly as its name, torture. Bella started laughing as she saw a picture presented on a small screen. " Edward your such a dork!" She giggled teasingly. I looked over at the picture, my mouth was wide open and my eyes clenched shut. I laughed a little as the sickness feeling dissipated._

 _"Oh let's go to the photo booth!" She said her eyes sparkling happily._

 _"Ha!" "I totally won that, your just a sore loser." I inform her. "No you cheated." She glanced over at me smirkingly. "But I don't care cause I'm going to win at the next booth. I'm a great shoot my dad is the chief of police remember."_

 _"Yeah yeah, I know." I mutter as we approach the booth._

 _I paid for two spots as Bella pick up her water gun._

 _"Shoot into the hole with the water gun the more precise the shot the faster the bar raises the first one to the top wins." The teen running the booth mutters boredly._

 _Bella was right she was a better shot._

 _"Ok your turn, what are we doing next?" She asks me as we walk now hand in hand to a concession stand._

 _"The haunted house?" I offered._

 _"Ooh yes, good idea. Let's go!" With that we made our way to the very creepily decorated building._

 _"My faviorte part was the vampires." Bella says as we leave out the exhibit._

 _"Really? I thought you'd like the werewolves." "Nope the vampires won." **[ he he he. I had to, really I did.]**_

 _"(We went on a lot more rides, and replayed a few of the games before we called it quit. Well really we got put out it was past closing before we left._

 _"O my gosh I haven't had that much fun in forever!" I smiled at her admission and took a quick glance at our now connected hands. Somehow they just felt right together. Two pieces of a puzzle a cheesy as that sounds._

 _"What do you want to do next?" I ask her as we stare out into the ocean, secretly I didn't want to move she had tucked her head under my chin once we stopped on the shore. Our hands still connected,I felt content right were I was. With her in my arms._

 _"I'm actually kinda hungry again." She admitted, we had once took a break from our fun and ate at Denny's._

 _"Wanna go to Denny's again?" I ask her._

 _"Maybe. I really want some hot wings and fries. Maybe some nachos. What about you?" She asks tilting her face up to me. It takes all of my control to not take her lips against mine._

 _"That sounds good. Come on let's go find somewhere to get you fed."_

 _We trudged along the town and still we couldn't find anywhere open. It being later than 2am, that wasn't very surprising._

 _"Maybe we should drive down to forks. I know of a little diner that is open 24 hours."_

Bella just nodded, but as we turned around she shouted something that surprised me.

"Hooters!" She took to explaining when I gave her a confused look.

"They have the best wings in Port." She said.

"Um well okay. Let's go I guess." I mean how exactly was I supposed to respond to that. Not a single girl I know would ever willingly chose hooters as a place for dinner.

Shortly after our meal, I learned that Bella loves whiskey and apparently scotch as well. She says during the summers she had with Charlie and she started drinking, it was the only thing she had.

She could hold quite a bit of that Whiskey, I had learned. I also learned that when it hits her it really hits her hard.

It all started when she took a bathroom leave. After she had been gone for quite a bit I got worried so I got up to go find her. We ran into each other soon. She was dressed in the trade mark hooters outfit.

A hard on formed as I fully took in her in the outfit. The shirt was tight and short. The shorts were even tighter and even shorter.

"Wow Bella, look at you!"

"Yes isn't it lovely. I'm a hooters girl now. People at just so friendly. Look!" She was so excited as she palmed out a bunch of tips from where I have no idea. I mean the outfit was just too tight.

"I signed up for a wet T-shirt contest. Won't that be fun I don't know about getting all wet though. Eddie your so cute did you know that. I wanna kiss you so bad. And um sexual intercourse." She giggled. "Aren't those funny words? Do you think I'll win?" She asked well rambled really and her words were slurred. She was toasted.

Before I could say anything the speakers asked for the contestants, and Bella took off. Good God, why do I get the feeling this is a bad idea.

"And the winner is," The speaker paused, "Contestant #2?" He finished

I could see his hesitation contestant #2 was very small at top. She had a shirt with the fake breast on the front. Apparently Bella thought that the girl shouldn't have won seeing as in her drunken state she began to protest, her words slightly slurred.

"Oh come on! Is this what our world is coming to?! Flat chested women winning wet T-shirt contests." "Look at all of us, all these women who have very beautiful chest. I don't even swing that way and even I can see that." "Her chest is similar to the manly men." "Its cruel and unfair!" "We have our rights, we have our titty rights!"

Dear God!

"Come on girls we've got to stand up for our selves."

Then she did something that surprised us all and pleased the male audience. She flashed everyone.

"I've got titty rights! I've got my titty rights!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw security heading our way.

"We won't stand for this. Flat chesters winning a competition meant to show off the boobs. Oh come on!" "Boobs rule, boobs are cool!" She yelled it out and anyone who wasn't paying attention before surly was now.

"What do ya say fellas?!"

"Boobs rule, boobs are cool!" Sounded out through the standing crowd of men.

Once the security guard made it the stage. It was apparent that she wasnt stopping.

I got up and headed over towards her. "Bella come on down from there?" I asked her just as the security guy grabbed her arm to pull her away. Its safe to say she didn't like that very much.

"Hey you man handler I've done nothing wrong. I read my rights you can not fault me for that!" "Let me go you man handler!" The gaurd let go of her just as I made it up on the stage. She quickly jumped down, and I hurried to follow her. All of a sudden contestant #2 came out of nowhere and swung at Bella.

"You bitch!" She screams as she starts to claw at Bella who is extremely stealthy as drunk as she is.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Bella asks the screeching girl.

"You just had to say something didn't you? Your probably one of people who thinks their higher up because they have curves and ass and titts. You fucking whore."

A guy came in between them to break up the fight. For a second I was relived until I saw his hand move down from Bella's shoulder to cup her breast. Bellas mouth dropped open at just about the same time my fist connected with the guy's jaw.

"O my God Edward, you got em good." Bella giggled looking down at the asshole's body slumped to the floor.

The feelings running threw me as his hand cupped her were a foreign jealousy. I have never hit anyone in my life. That shit hurt.

"Hey mister who do you think you are punching my boyfriend and shit?!"

Some girl came up behind me yelling.

"Your boyfriend grabbed my glorious body so my boyfriend kicked his ass." Bella informed the girl.

I liked the thought of being her boyfriend.

"Hey bitch my boyfriend could totally whoop your boyfriend's ass!"

Hey bitch namanamnamnam!" Bella said mocking the girl who swung on Bella.

What the fuck kinda shit is this? When does this ever happen on a first date?

They were having a full on cat fight. Once again security headed our way. While trying to break the fight up, 3 of them were punched or scratched at least twice.

Somewhere along the way the police was called. A friend of the breast cupper swung at me and Bella punched security a few times and that's how we ended up in jail, for agression on a assault charge.)"

I finished telling everyone present, (my parents, and the rest of the gang.) the events leading up to our predicament.

"Wow!" "I mean just, Wow!" Emmett says in disbelief. He glances at a now sleeping bella. As Rose nodes her head to his statement.

A man with a mustache and chief of police jacket walks into the cell. Right up to Bella, shaking her awake. Must be daddy Charlie.

"Dammit Bells!" He swore at her as she threw up on his foot and the cell floor.

"Sorry daddy." She muttered quietly.

"Jesus, Jacob can bring some water to cell two?"

Bella suddenly stood up stark white compared to her normal complexion.

"Hide me." She whispered. Jas and Ali apparently knew what was going on, because they quickly ran into the cage. "I knew it." Alice muttered as she pulled a blanket out of her purse.

Somehow they managed to hide her under them before the Jacob guy got here.

"Here ya go Charlie." A tall native was visable as he came through the bars. He did a double take when he saw Ali and Jas.

"Mary, Hale." He greeted making the both of them frown. "I'm surprised Issabella isn't here with you lot. Besides Charlie were is your gorgeous little trouble maker?" "She's finally of age now isn't she?"

He was oblivious to the stares in the room. He was like fifty years old. You could hear the dream like state of his voice as he talked about Bella. We all saw the cover shake as, (who I'm assuming) Bella shuddered. This Jacob noticed as well.

Alice quickly saved the day as she continued the shudders. "Oh! Jasper!" She breathed out in a moan. Jasper blushed so hard it wasn't even funny. "So naughty." She keeped it up biting on his ear until Jacob left with a tortured look on his face. If you catch my drift.

Surprisingly mom, dad and Charlie were the first to laugh. Followed by Emmett's booming laughter. And Alice's giggles.

This has Literally been the most confusing date ever.

* * *

"Sorry about all that." Bella apologizes as we walk out of the police department.

"Its okay, really. Apart from getting into a fight and arrested, I actually had a better time than I've had in years." I tell her honestly.

She smiled and she kissed me on the cheek. "Me too." She said before turning to leave.

"Wait!" I say grabbing her wrist.

"Last night was overall great. I loved spending time with you." "I want, if you'd like, to take you on another date, please?"

She smiled wide, "Yeah I'd love that Edward."

I leaned into her, just as she tilted her head up and, our lips connected. It was different from our first. This wasn't lust filled and fast. It was passionate and slow.

With one last nip she pulled back, breathless, beautiful, leaving me wanting more.

"I'll see you later Edward." She gave me one last chaste kiss before disappearing.

"You coming to our house?" Mom asked me.

"Actually I was going to crash at Rose and Em's place."

"Is that so? Rosalie honey is that true?" Mom gives her a look that would make a grown man cower namely me.

"Actually you know what Edward not enough room, and me, and Em we're going to do a bit of room to room christening."

Traitor.

Its going to be a long night,,, we'll morning.

* * *

 ** _So I hope this chapter makes up for the absence._**

 ** _Please please review, please._**

 ** _And for any Jacob lovers, sorry about that._**

 ** _Remember to review._**

 ** _Love ya._**

 ** _Sincerely, XoiCullen💋_**


	18. So sorry

**Im sorry I've been gone so long. And I'm even more sorry that this is not any better.**

 **Well... I'm taking a break from fan fiction. I'm putting it on the backburner. I decided to go back to school, and my professor is trying to help me plubish my books. I'm also taking in my sister who has a newborn and everything is just crazy right now. I will finish my stories, but I can not promise any updates in the near future. For all those who have read reviewed liked and faved, my stories thank you and I will be back.**

 **Bye, for now**

 **XoiCullen😢**


	19. I need you guy's opinion what do you

**ALL TWILIGHT RIGHTS BELONG TO SM I OWN THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE POETRY, IF YOU WOULD CALL IT THAT.**

 **BPOV_**

 _SOMETIMES I LOOK AT THE CLOUDS I IMAGINE A STAR OUT OF THE WEIRDEST CLOUD. I SEE THE SUNNY YET CLOUDY DAY, DARKEN INTO A STARRY NIGHT. I LET THEM FORM IN THE DEPTHS OF MY MIND. IN A VISION OF A DREAM. I WISH UPON THAT STAR OF ALL THE DREAMS WITHIN ME. I STRIVE TO SEE IT IN MY MIND IN MY DESPAIR, I LET IT FREE ME FROM THE CLUTCHES OF SORROW SO I WILL DANCE IN THE TOMORROW LAND OF DREAMS AND WISHES AND STARS. IN THAT ONE DAY I UNDERSTOOD THE SIMPLE THINGS IN LIFE AS I WISHED UPON A STAR THAT AS ONCE A CLOUD IN A SUNNY DAY WITH A DREAM FROM WITHIN MY SELF ._

"Thank you Bella for that moment of inspiration, but i'm sorry to inform you this is world history and that little outburst is not part of the assignment."

"Sorry Mr..." I often forget my teachers name

"Just answer the question Isabella." I don't know the answer I wasn't able to study last night."

"Yet you were able to recite a whatever that was in my class after a night of not being able to study for my class, you are still in high school Issabella if you want to pass my class, it'd be in your best interest to pay attention and again study, but most of all stop fooling yourself with this rubbish you are imitating as a poem."

Again I reel in my emotions, best to use them later in a hurtful poem from the words of Mr. What ever his name is. Internally instead of making plans to study I decide to visit the pub were they hold reading for singer to poets to comedians. I never expected to Find my match at that dingy little pub.

 **EPOV**

When my mom told us we were moving I thought she was joking surely she wouldn't uprise us from the only place we've ever known because she's pissed at dad. Yea he cheated, but when he brought some college girl not but a few years older than me and em, well that seemed to be enough because that is exactly what mom did.

Now we were moving from Manchester, England to some tiny town no one had every heard Forks, Washington. Apparently was also so small the mayor is related to the preacher who's related to the principle who's related to the chief who is also related to the mail man. This information was given to us by the realtor who's brother is the principle. As far as little towns go this one marked the map. Even though you probably wouldn't be able to see it on a map of Washington.

"Edward your mother says to and I quote in an english manor that your mom seems to carry despite living in chicago since you were five, 'Edward Cullen hurry your arse up.' I think she's in a tissy." "Sorry little girl but who pray tell told you to enter my royal room, though you may be giving a message Victoria I've not given you permission." "I'll be down in a moment." "Dismissed."

"Sorry king Edward, I'll give your mother your wise words." She giggles a bit as she runs off. Vicky is 12 and thinks she runs the world, She curses like a salior, though I believe after being raised by her ex-con uncle in chicago, it was inescapable. I believe she has a slight crush on me and my brother who still have a slight british accent though we don't live in the country any longer, for a long 't help that i'm a poet.

"JUst one before you go? Please!?"

"I AOKE JUST BEFORE DAWN, JUST BEFORE LIGHT in the middle of the night. But I was awoken into the death and reborn in a space between the dark and light. In reality I was awoken into Twilight."

"Just beautiful, I'm gonna miss you prince Edward."

"I'm gonna miss you too vermin."

I hoped the moment that we took of that maybe as small as a town as it is I would able to find something to do with my poetry. As a poet it was all I could think about.

* * *

 _ **I'M NOT BACK NOT YET BUT,,,, I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING.**_


	20. ComeBack

Hey everyone I know it has been more than a while, months since I've been writing, but I am ready to come back, because I love writing on fanfiction. Its anyway to explore my talents and share them.

So considering it's been a while, I'm taking requests.

I wanna know what you guys want In the future chapters as well as help me get back on track with finishing these stories.

I have created an Instagram, for fanfiction alone.

It will give my readers a chance to tell me what they want as well as giving teasers. Information for upcoming chapters and or new stories.

Follow me at _**Isabellekatmarie.**_ I am glad to be back and I hope you can help me set these plans in motion.

If anyone no matter what would prefer that I make an account on Facebook, please PM me.

Getting these stories finished depends on me but I'm looking for it to be a group thing, (as corny and unoriginal as it may sound😉) So don't forget to follow me.

Until then

XoiCullen 💋


	21. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER TWILIGHT BELONGS TO S.M.**

 **OKAY, YOU GUYS IT'S BEEN A LONG WHILE BUT I HOPE THIS IS A GOOD INBETWEEN CHAPTER FOR YOU.**

 **I WILL BE POSTING THE REST OF THEIR CONVO AS WELL AS THE BIRTHDAY CHAPTER NEXT THERES A NOTE AT THE BOTTOM CONCERNING THIS.**

 **THE CHAPTER IS SET THE DAY AFTER BELLA AND EDWARD'S DATE.**

* * *

BPOV

My date with Edward has been on my mind all night I can barely sleep. Everything was crazy I had fun but best of all the kiss at the end. There are literally no words to describe that kind of kiss. But I'm going to try.

That kiss had me wanting him to take me to his place and have him fuck me 364 ways to the end of the year. But it wasn't rushed it was more like 200 out of those days I wanted him to do me nice and slow and sensual starting right that second.

The way he looks at me the way he treats me. That man is going to have me in an entirely different situation than the one I thought I would be in.

I mean no one has ever taken me to a freaking fair since highschool as a date. I freaking love carnivals and fairs its like amazing that he thought of taking me there. Maybe being with Edward wouldn't be as bad as, NO! No together with anybody talk staying single is what I do its how I get I get by. My mother killed herself because of her relationship and then I turned around and ended up in an abusive relationship twice. Relationships are not my forte. I have really bad luck with anything other than friends. That's why I won't fully accept Alice as a sister or my adoptive parents as my parents because any real relationship connected to me is continuously fucked up.

God, I wish I could have a nice relationship. Hell, a decent relationship would be nice. But ill be damned if I settle. Fucking s in such an unreasonably complicated person.

I go downstairs and get that forbidden bucket of ice cream cartoon of cookies and this humongous container of cheese balls (don't judge we all have our forbidden) and watch an unmarried woman and other movies about fucked up relationships.

6 HOURS LATER

"You skippy freaking party hating blimp!"

I wake up startled by the screaming banshee.

"What the hell Alice?"

"You really hate your birthday this much. Cheese balls cookies and ice cream Bells come on. You made me promise to keep it small then you do this. You haven't answered a freaking phone call all day. You were supposed to start getting ready 4 hours ago you still smell like booze and your hair is sticky with melted ice cream and powered with cheese dust. In addition, to your new hairdo, congrats on your cheesy tan get your butt in the shower now.

Well, someones mad. I can't believe I forgot today was my birthday. I laugh hysterically.

"What the fuck is so funny Isabella?"

I continue laughing until I realize I'm crying and then sobbing about how ridiculously ridiculous I'm being about this.

"I forgot my birthday because I was thinking about him." I cry out

"This isn't me Ali. I don't do this stupid shit. It gives them the control they want. Makes you vulnerable. I hate it but at the same time I wouldn't mind it Ali. He's so funny and thoughtful he took me to a carnival fair last night and Hooters© we ran around like kids and when he hit a guy and got arrested he didn't get mad and hit me he kissed me like it was our last day on earth. He asked me on another date. And I think it's sexy when he's being all demanding and giving orders what the hell is wrong with me I've been in two abusive relationships and like it when this one guy shows his authority over me."

"I'm obviously in over my head but right at this moment, I don't want to care. I should care a lot that this could be another relationship fail because I'm doomed Ali and that's the truth."

I have no idea what to do right now and I'm second-guessing myself so much lately I don't even remember what the first guess was.

"WHAT DO I DO?!" I cry out in a final act of despair.

Alice is rubbing her temples in circular motions and breathing deeply and I know exactly what she is about to say.

"Bella, I just can't with you sometimes I swear, now go shower and shave we'll talk about this while I'm doing your hair and makeup."

I'm so fortunate to have her bossy self in my life. I tell her as much she smiles and wackes me on the butt pushing me out of my own bedroom.

ALICE POV

I love Bella with all my heart but sometimes the girl just straight up gives me headaches. I've seen how she can get and I know its all because of her relationship with James and some other mystery guy but she's taking this to far. I know exactly how her and Edward's future is going to turn out if only I can get her the right fucking pg just like in school she could never find it to save her life I swear she needs a little chip on her shoulder telling her pg number 2 Bella pg number 2. But like I said I love her so today ill be the chip and instead of pg number 2 were turning to pg 5 skipping the get over it page seeing as we don't have the time she can get over her mental insecurities later page number 5 is setting her life on its perfectly not in the least perfect path.

Now I need the perfect birthday out that's going to knock Edward's off of his feet and keep Bella on her's.

blue or purple, gold or silver. royal bday colors for my royal best friend, who's being a royal pain in the ass.

* * *

 **I'm JUST NOW NOTICING HOW IV'E KINDA MADE JASPER AND ALICE THE LOVE GURU COUPLE AND EM AND ROSE IS MORE THE FUNNY DIRTY MINDED COUPLE. I LIKE IT THOUGH, TELL ME WHAT YOUR THINKING ABOUT IT GUYS. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

 **ALSO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL DICTATE HOW THE REST OF THE STORY FLOWS SO WE COULD HAVE AN APPEARANCE OF THE EX-OR HAVE EVERYTHING GO AS PLANNED OR BELLA CAN KEEP THE DOUPT THING SHE HAS GOING AND I COULD EXPLOIT THAT, I HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS AND YOU, MY READERS GROUND ME TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT.**


End file.
